


All Star Katsuki Siblings AU

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Yuuri is Kawarama, phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Yuuri is the youngest of four.  It was always like that, even when they were ninja in a Warring Clans Era.  Yuuri just hopes that one day his siblings will stop kidnapping him





	All Star Katsuki Siblings AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the _ever_ wonderful Wandering_Shadows

A man in fashionable clothing, including a fur lined jacket strolled through the practice area of the ice rink, sunglasses covering his eyes. The skaters stopped what they were doing and stared as they noticed him. Whispers broke out between what were usually rivals. The man ignored all of them with a long practiced ease.

  
As he came closer to where Viktor was watching Yuuri and giving the Japanese skater some last minute advice, the man pulled his sunglasses off, hanging them on his shirt and pushed his snow white hair back with his other hand.

  
The whispers died down, everyone holding their breath, waiting to see what was going to happen.

  
“Yo,” the man called out as Yuuri came out of a jump. Viktor turned to him with a frown.

Before Viktor could say anything, the blur that was Yuuri passed him and tackled the man down on the ice, not unlike how Viktor had once done to Yuuri.

The Japanese skater was babbling at the man too softly and too quickly for anyone to understand.

The man laughed and reached up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head and pulled the skater forward enough so that their foreheads just rested on one another.

“Just breathe,” his voice, though soft, carried over the ice.

Yurio skated over to stand next to Viktor, Otobek with him.

“Who is that?” Viktor asked quietly.

Yurio stared at him.

“You’re joking right?” the younger Russian asked.

JJ, who had already been nearby, actually gave Viktor a disgusted look.

“How can you not know who Nidaime of the Spare Heirs is?” the Canadian demanded loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the skaters, though half an eye was kept on Yuuri and Nidaime.

Viktor returned his look with a cold gaze.

“Some of us don’t waste time stalking strangers,” he said archily.

The other skaters slowly skated over to them as well. They all looked at Viktor incredulously.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called, skating over to his coach and boyfriend, holding the hand of Nidaime.

“Pitchit,” Nidaime nodded at the Thai skater, “It is good to see you again.”

“You too. Are you here to kidnap Yuuri again? Because we have a competition,” Pitchit asked with a grin.

“Maybe later. Hashirama is still busy in the Amazon- Peru this time. I wanted to let Yuuri-chan know I would be watching in person today, and that Izuna and I have a proposal for him,” Nidaime smirked down at Yuuri as he spoke.

“You don’t have to keep kidnapping me all the time,” Yuuri huffed, more relaxed than any of the skaters had seen him outside of being drunk.


End file.
